Jennifer
by MariskaRose
Summary: What will Eames think when Goren meets someone so different to himself? FINAL CHAPETER UP NOW!Please R&R x
1. Default Chapter

Alex hummed to the music playing in her ears. Her heart pounded as she jogged around central park, allowing the frustration she'd built up from the last case flow out of her body.

"Alex," called a familiar voice behind her, snapping her out of her own world. She was surprised to hear the 'Alex' was from her partner in solving crimes, Goren, striding over to her in the middle of Central Park, with a brunette woman walking in line next to him. She smiled, and felt her heart flutter as she watched the tall, broad man and her heart dropped when she realised that the brunette and he, were together.

"Alex, I want you to meet Jennifer," Goren introduced them. " Jennifer this is Alex my colleague."

_Colleague, _Eames thought _Colleague?_ She looked at where his arm went. Around 'Jennifer's' back. She smiled sickly sweet. _Maybe a bit much with the niceness Eames girl, _she thought as she noticed the puzzled expression on Gorens face.

"Pleased to meet you, "she spoke with a forced politeness.

"Hi" Jennifer said. She had a crisp accent and looked distinctly uncomfortable with Gorens arm around her.

"So when we get the rape kit back and the DNA from the semen we get the perp," Eames spoke lightly, trying to give the girl the jeepers.

She turned and ignored Eames. _Hello I AM here_ Eames was silently screaming.

"Robert im thirsty." Jennifer said.

"Sure. We'll get a drink," Goren replied. He nodded towards Eames in a goodbye. Her stopped surprised at how accommodating Goren was with her. She was surprised at how Robert would go out with someone who seemed so conceited.

"You wanna come?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to answer.

"We'll see you later: Alex," Jennifer said harshly and turned and frog marched herself and Robert out. _Stupid, ignorant cow _she screamedin her headand flicked a finger at her back. She didn't normally do things like that, but it just exploded from her.

"Robert im thirsty," she mimicked, taking a drink of her water and laughed at her own joke. She looked around and blushed scarlet as she noticed a group of teenagers laughing at her, talking to herself. She ran back out the park.

She reached her apartment an hour after the 'meeting'. She'd grabbed a coffee and walked home. She threw her water bottle on the side and flumped on the sofa. She looked over at the phone and noticed the answer machine blinking. She dragged herself up and pressed play. She felt the familiar tingling sensation as she heard Gorens voice talk to her.

"Eames, you're needed right now. It's a big case." Robert said hastily. She smiled a sad smile. She knew she was going to see Goren at the expense of someones life.

* * *

_ok mistake happened and got deleted first time round - my fault! Thanks everyone who reviewed it, i tried to improve it some more! Thanks x_


	2. Lunch anyone?

She'd gotten all the dirt on Jennifer that morning. Late thirtes, Professor of Psychology at NYU, lived alone and Goren had met her at some seminar he'd dropped in to watch.

They'd done the really hard stuff of facing the body and working the scene. It tore her apart mentally to see it and the only comfort she'd gotten was knowing that her Goren was with her, they were partners, in it together. Now that seemed somehow different and she felt it that morning.

"How's Jennifer?" she asked teasingly, wanting more dirt on her than anything, as they walked through the room, to sit and have lunch.

"What? Oh great." Goren answered absently. She looked up at him, admiring his solid frame next to her petite one. _God what I wouldn't give to…………….._she was quickly brought out of her dream by a regular clicking of heels on the hard floor. _What detective wears heels? _She thought and laughed as she imagined herself doing this job in stilettos.

She flipped around and was greeted by…

"Jennifer," Goren welcomed. She smiled too sweetly again. "You've met Alex."

"So I have," Jennifer answered coldly. Even Goren couldn't help but notice this, harsh sounding attack on his partner.

"Yeah we have," Alex retorted icily. A large forced grin washed over her face. _Argh, what does Goren see in her?_

The atmosphere grew tense.

"Well we better go," Goren broke the ice. He looked at Eames strangely.

"Go?" Alex asked.

"Yes Robert and I are having lunch." Jennifer answered. She turned to walk out of the almost empty room, twisting out of his arm..

Goren smiled somewhat sheepishly, his way of an apology. "You more than welcome to …" he started.

"Robert, I don't think Alex wants to come. Do you?" Jennifer whispered in his ear, loud enough so Eames could here and looked at her expectantly.

"Thanks, Goren, I'd love to come!" she replied ignoring the look she got off Jennifer. She smiled. _Ha, _she thought, _boo sucks to you. You're not having him without a fight lady, s_he decided and they all left the building together.


	3. It's not the Ivy

"So………….." Alex started laughing loudly inside at the absurdity of the situation. There she was with Goren, going to lunch, with a tag along.

"Jennifer is a fan of margharitas like you," Goren tried. Jennifer rolled her eyes. _Oh my god, he's trying to make an effort to try and salvage something and you roll your eyes. BE NASTY to me – then I have a reason to be nasty to you! _Eames pleaded silently.

"A cop like's margharita's?" Jennifer griped sulkily.

"I did but then I didn't." Alex replied. She looked ahead of her, focusing on the road.

"Really?" Goren asked surprised.

"Yeah I did like up until a couple minutes ago. It's a person association thing going on, you know? Attaching a person to an object – negative connotations, crazy huh!" she replied, making her eyes wide, as if she genuinely didn't understand. Goren didn't buy it – he looked down and smiled to himself– she noticed. _I was never a good actress_ she thought.

She looked up at Jennifer's sour face – apparently she didn't get it, or if she did, she didn't appear to be bothered.

They arrived at a small diner, that made gorgeous bagels,where they frequently dined at. It wasn't The Ivy but it was a nice place. Goren went to open the door, when Jennifer cleared her throat.

"Can we help you?" Eames asked, expectantly.

"Yes, I thought we were going to, The…" Jennifer started.

"No, we're not -sorry," Eames smiled and scrunched her nose up. Goren blushed.

Jennifer looked shocked.

"But.. look at this place!" she argued. Eames looked around quickly.

"What's up with it?" she tried testily.

"Now, now, come on. I don't think the doorway to this place is an appropriate one to argue in, please I just one lunch." Goren said quietly but forcefully.

Eames looked down, like a child. _Dammit, you're going a bit far Eames, calm down a bit. He knows what you're doing…I think...I hope………what if he doesn't and he thinks that im just being a bitch? Darn I wish I were a man sometimes- get inside his mind a little, but that wouldn't work because then my chances of going out with him, would be zilch, _she argued with herself, her face scrunched up in deep thought.

"Eames?" Goren's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked around and realised that she was still stood in the doorway of the diner and that Jennifer had apparently gone inside already.

"Yeah sorry," Eames said quietly, blushed, and hurried in.

* * *

_thanks to those who reviewed - appreciated it!_


	4. Tomato Ketchup

They all sat around a small table waiting for their lunch to come. The atmosphere was unnaturally tense and Eames was watching Goren take a sip of his drink. _What I wouldn't give to be that cup of coffee…oh yeah, _Eames thought and smiled away to herself. She didn't even notice when Jennifer started batting her eyelids, at Goren.

"So tell me _Jennifer, _what's your deal?" Eames asked. Goren flashed her a look that said 'don't try anything stupid'. "With work," she explained smiling apologetic.

"I can't really go in to details…its private and you probably wouldn't understand – very complex." Jennifer tried. _Ooooh Lady don't even try it, because im gonna win that race! Im soo gonna kick your butt! _Eames thought and a childish grin spread on her face.

"Really, you know that's actually really interesting…because Goren and I, we have a similar relationship…I mean in the line of work we're in….well its crazy, isn't it crazy Bobby?" Eames spoke confidentially.

"It's crazy," Goren answered in return. _Oh yeah, got you there. Its crazy, _sang Eames in her head. Jennifer's face dropped. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Goren.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." He said and got up and left.

Eames looked at Jennifer giving her a forced, happy smile. Their young waitress came over and gave them their food.

"Pastrami and mustard sandwich?" she asked.

"Pastrami, I'm sorry no-one here eats meat…" Jennifer started. _NO- ONE eats meat…. how does she work that out? She doesn't even know me?_ Alex almost exploded with anger.

"Yeah it's for Goren, just put it here please." Alex said and smiled sarcastically at Jennifer. _Hah hah hah, thinking your sooooo great, when you walk in here with you clippie heals and your Ivy appetite and you don't even know he eats meat! Oh God…_Alex was nearly crying from silent laughter.

Alex's bowl of fries was unlike her but she wanted to pig out. She tucked in with her fingers and ignored the disapproving looks from Jennifer. _Oh god I need ketchup, _Alex thought. She grabbed one of the sachets and wrestled with the plastic, tongue stuck out in concentration. It jerked open.

"You stupid, stupid…" Jennifer shrieked. Eames looked up slowly, a grin already spreading across her face… She looked up and saw a red mess covering Jennifer's white blouse, and perfect face. She burst out laughing uncontrollably. She managed to see Goren running over in between breaths and tears…

"What happened here?" he asked quickly, grabbing towels to help mop the ketchup off Jennifer.

Eames pulled her face straight.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I mean plastic…" she tried in between laughs holding the plastic, now empty, sachet up by way of an explanation. _Oh my God this is heaven – a dream come true! YYYYYYESSSSSSSSSS! _Alex celebrated privately.

"You ok? I'm so sorry," Goren apologised. Jennifer calmed down and hid the splodge of red with her coat.

"I suppose so, although my blouse is ruined." Jennifer moaned stiffly.

Eames bit her lip and dug in to her fries.

* * *

"Jen, and I went to watch that new film I was telling you about!" Goren tried.

"Jennifer, please," Jennifer snapped. Alex's nostrils flared with anger, and she took a drink of her coffee… _Jennifer please, Jennifer, Jennifer, JENIIFER! _She screamed to herself.

"Really? How was it? Not to your taste no doubt JENNIFER!" Alex asked.

"Well, I thought it was amazingly sharp. Drink?" Jennifer went to pick up her drink and 'spilt it accidentally' over Eames and partly over Goren. They both jumped.

"I am so sorry," Jennifer said falsely.

"Right that is it! You have had it." Eames shouted. She grabbed Jennifer's hair and shoved in the Banoffee Pie that had just arrived. She let go and started to laugh loudly. Goren looked horrified.

Showed her, hope she likes bananas! Go Eames, it's your birthday, you're gonna party…

She felt something cold and wet hit her face. She wiped her face across her face and looked down. Her face was covered in mustard, ketchup and mayo. _Oh you're gonna be sorry you messed with Alexandra Eames now Missy._

Alex started to stride over to Jennifer and was promptly held back by strong arms. _Ok under other circumstances, I would be in Eames heaven to have his arms around me…but now…._

"Stop it both of you!" Goren shouted above the din. Eames struggled against his arms but he was too strong. "I've had enough of your cutting remarks and your silly games…"

_She started it, _Eames thought sulkily.

"So have I. This is Robert, you choose now – Her or Me…" Jennifer shouted. Eames felt his arms slacken around her waist. She looked at Jennifer and smiled in triumph, _Oh you just mad e a wrong move, of course I WIN! _She congratulated herself and then looked up at her reward. Goren caught her eye and then looked down.

She watched him. _He chooses her… I can't believe it………after everything we've been through. Well he can have her… Damn him! _Eames realised. She felt her eyes well up. _Don't you DARE cry Eames, you're better than that and there's no way she'll reduce you to that._

Alex nodded in understanding. "It's ok, I'll go."

* * *

_Ok next chapter is the last...please R&R and enjoy Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed luv ya!xx_


	5. Time for Jack and Rose

Eames walked through the New York streets with tears down her face. _How can he not even LIKE me? He's known her a week? Maybe it's the stupid attitude and the clippity, cloppety heels. Argh…_

She eventually wound up at her apartment and walked up the stairs stamping her feet like a child. A door along the corridor opened. She turned around and saw her neighbour Lina, peering at her.

"Alex, are you ok?" Lina asked.

_Does it look like im ok? _Alex snapped silently. _Oh come on its not her fault Goren'd rather shack up with some false sl…_She remembered Lina.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied kindly, yet with a hint of sarcasm.

"You sure? I mean is there anything I can do?" Lina looked at her intently.

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks" Alex insisted. _Well there is something, a woman called Jennifer needs her butt kicking…if you wanna…I'd really appreciate it… _she thought to herself. Lina apparently accepted, this answer and went back inside.

Alex trudged inside her apartment and went straight to the freezer to make friends with 'Ben and Jerry'. She shoved Titanic in the cassette player and sat and ate.

* * *

Damn, even Rose and Jack get steam and they barely know each other Alex thought bitterly. A sharp knocking on the door interrupted the film. Alex rolled her eyes and looked at the tub of ice cream. Ice cream or door…hmmm. Lets see…. ICE CREAM. 

The knocking continued every couple minutes, with Alex sitting in her living room eating ice cream. After 10 minutes she was annoyed.

"Go away, no one's in…" she shouted through the door, hoping whoever it was, was stupid enough not to realise that someone quite obviously was in.

"Eames, its me." Se heard the familiar voice and froze. _Eames isn't in – go away…_She thought.

"Seriously Alex isn't in…and if she was I don't think she'd want to talk right now go away," she shouted, giggling at how stupid she sounded.

"Ok, I know Alex is in, Lina let me in and told me she'd seen you… Alex I really need to speak to you – just open the door please…" Goren pleaded though the door. Alex's heart fluttered in her chest. _Dammit girl you still got it bad…even with Leo looking extra hot - you want Bobby._Eames moaned o herself.. She dragged herself up and opened the door, without taking the security chain off.

"What? You better make it quick because darling Jennifer might be waiting, for the champagne and strawberries treatment…" she said quietly. _Why are you doing this? Huh? I want strawberries…._Alex thought.

"There's no chance of Jennifer waiting… I don't know what gave you the idea that I wouldn't choose you over Jennifer… but Alex we're work partners, I'd take a bullet for you Alex, there's no way a woman's coming between us. I choose you" Goren explained…_Well I guess he has a point…_Alex thought. She undid the latch on the door. _But I want more than that_.

"Well…I didn't know," she said a small smile on her face. "Come in" She walked off on to the couch, leaving the door open for him to enter himself, not quite understanding what he meant exactly.

"No, Alex I mean I CHOOSE you. I want to be WITH you, outside of work – forever. Jennifer isn't a patch on you – you're amazing!" Goren explained. Alex stopped and turned slowly eyes wide. She looked at him in his eyes. _No way, this is a joke…its gotta be a joke…_She thought. She looked at him. _It's not a joke. AHHHHHHHHHH it's not a joke. _She ran over to him. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around.

_Ha, I win. _Alex thought. A smile beaming on her face.

* * *

_Thank you_ _to everyone for really sweet reviews especially Lina: hope you like your lil cameo! Hope this chapter doesn't let the story down... THANKS AGAIN and ENJOY!_

_Sophie xxxx_


End file.
